


Tall, Dark and Pantsless

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Gabriel while searching for the bathroom late at night. Pants are not involved in the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Pantsless

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the lack of pants, this is safe for work :)

When Gabriel opened his door, he caught an eyeful of ‘Stanford’ emblazoned across the chest of a grey hoodie before he got the hint and looked up. The man in front of him was in boxers, a hoodie, and looked very embarrassed. Good, Gabriel thought. If he wanted to see Gabriel with more clothing on he shouldn’t have knocked at  _ass-o-clock in the morning._

“Hi,” Stanford Hoodie said in a hushed whisper. “I’m so sorry to wake you up, I was told you’re better than the RA to go to for help. Gabriel, right? I’m Sam.” 

Gabriel hitched up his duvet with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other.

“Mhm.”

His brain wasn’t quite online ‘cause he’d only just gotten to sleep after an intense session on Subnautica. Sue him, sci-fi games drew him like a fly to honey. Sam, who’d so rudely awakened him, shuffled a little in the silence.

“It’s just that I only just transferred,” he continued. “Nobody showed me where the toilets are and I downed loads of coffee on the drive over. If I don’t pee in the next five minutes I’m going to explode. Sorry to wake you up so late.”

He looked so pathetic that Gabriel huffed a laugh. He sighed. Ok, new guy, toilets, directions. He could do that. Ok.

“Ok,” he said.

Great. Gabriel always was fluent in Tired. He tried again.

“So, the toilets. They are kind of weirdly placed, but you’ll get the hang of it. They’re just shared, no need to worry about walking into the wrong ones. If you get to the common room it’s the third door on the right from there, not including the storage cupboard. So, the fourth door on the right I guess. Although it’s only on the right if you come in through this end.”

Gabriel stopped. Sam stared blankly back at him. Fuck.

“You don’t know where the common room is, either.”

Sam shook his head.

“I got lost trying to find them before,” he said with a bashful grin. “If the common room is the weird hexagon room with couches, I found that, but I don’t know how I got there.”

Gabriel sighed again, and laughed. Poor kid. Gabriel almost needed to pee in sympathy with the way Sam’s thighs were tensing. His checked boxers showed every inch of tanned, muscley… muscle. Gabriel looked away. He could shrug and go back to bed, or he could be the cute knight in shining armour, and ogle that ass on the stairs.

Not a hard choice.

**Author's Note:**

> insert the usual spiel: any mistakes belong entirely to me, tumblr is oneoddkitteh, and much love to you all <3


End file.
